


22/24h的黑夜

by Ash_C



Category: Mando Diao
Genre: F/M, Fantasy Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_C/pseuds/Ash_C
Summary: 比杨乙女，非清水，有私设。romantic（或许吧）
Relationships: Björn Dixgård/Reader





	22/24h的黑夜

“我操！”

他猛的一转摩托车把，坐在后面的你几乎被甩了出去，好在你的手及时环住了他的腰，否则还真不知道会出什么意外。

“怎么了？”你扭过头去，想看让他刚刚差一点就没躲过去的是什么东西。路灯稀少的路上，黑暗中有双发光的眼睛看着你们。

“是猫，一只该死的流浪猫。”

冷风一点不留情地灌进你的衣领。你开始后悔为什么答应他晚上出来兜风。

你在一场派对上遇见他，他请你喝酒，然后向你要了电话号码。之后并没见过几次，只偶尔用短信闲谈。但他一通电话打来，你就鬼使神差地从你温暖的小房间里出来了。

现在正值北半球的冬天，但是瑞典的冬天更黑更冷更久一些，人们夸张地说这里的夜晚有22个小时。下午三点太阳就消失不见了，何况现在是晚上十点。因为太冷或者是他开的太快，你忍不住把他抱得更紧了一点。你摸出来穿得并不厚，好像只有一件皮衣外套和一件里衬。他肯定不冷，毕竟隔着衣服你都能感受到他温热的肌肤。

“请你开得慢一点好吗？！毕竟只有一个我这样的蠢货会在晚上十点还答应陪你出来兜风！”你不满地埋怨着他。

“什么？”

他唯一的一只头盔戴在你头上，阻挡了你的声音，连透过头盔传出的几个单词也随风飘走了。显然他并没有听清你在说什么。

但他顿了顿，还是回应了一句：“放轻松，很安全的。”

他终于停车，当然不是把你送回家。你下车看到一座院子有点杂乱的房屋。  
“这是你家？”你不惊讶的问，“其他人不在吗？”  
他嗯了一声表示肯定。你轻车熟路地走向他家大门，即使这其实是你第一次来。  
他帮你打开门，扑面而来的是客厅里一股尼古丁混杂着你不认识的东西味道。你开始刚刚竟然还敢让他骑摩托带着你绕城一圈，他恐怕现在都不是很清醒。

五六只烟蒂随便地扔在茶几上，和几只酒瓶凌乱得相得益彰。吉他七倒八歪地靠着墙角。沙发上散着一沓纸，上面涂鸦似的写满歌词和曲谱。你甚至有点不知道该坐哪儿。  
他拿起那沓纸，随手抓过一把木吉他就坐在了沙发上，拍拍旁边示意你也坐下。

“就这样？你半夜找我就是为了给我听音乐？”你本来也没期待要他干嘛，异性朋友这个时间来找你的话你就也别期待有什么精彩的事发生，无非就是找借口来打一炮。但是他一副你不听他弹这首曲子他就不放你走的样子看着你，让你倒是有点意外。于是你坐在他身边，看他接下来还有什么花样。

他倒是不介意你玩味的表情，随手调了音就开始演奏。你看他自顾自的弹，不是很走心地听着。他的轻轻点脚打着拍子，你知道他常演奏那些充斥着无意义歌词的嘈杂的摇滚乐，却不知道他弹木吉他的时候能温柔地像路边卖艺的民谣歌手。

“你觉得怎么样？”他用手把额前的头发撩到一边，格外真诚地向你发问，“我总觉得需要改一改，好像欠缺了一点东西。”

他灰绿的眼睛让你开始心虚。你真的说不出话，甚至不知道刚刚自己听了什么。你咬了咬嘴唇，眼神向下。

下一秒你主动吻上了他。

你真不知道自己在干嘛，好在他没把你推开而是把隔在你们之间的吉他拿到了一边。虽然是你挑起的，但今晚的事还是像你所预料的那样发展了。你闭上眼专心接吻，用舌尖灵巧地撬开他的嘴唇，然后顺势坐在了他身上。

你把他的手放在你的腰上，他却没有下一步动作。于是你从他身上下来，站在那儿脱掉了裤子，然后又一件件地褪下衣服，直到最后只剩下黑色内衣。他一直盯着你看，好像是在向你确认你是否真的想好了要这样做。你似笑非笑地说：“怎么？要我帮你脱吗？”

你拉开他的裤子拉链，刚脱掉他的内裤想帮他口却被他搂进怀里继续接吻。你调整姿势又坐在他腿上。隔着你腿间丁字裤的一小块儿布，你感觉到两腿间有滚烫的硬度顶着你，于是调皮地扭了一下腰，蹭了蹭着他。他有点手忙脚乱地解掉了你胸衣的扣子，手轻轻地握住你的胸。

很快就不仅仅是挑逗的摩擦了。他像接吻那样认真地吮吸着你的乳首，你的丁字裤已经被爱液浸湿。于是你解开腰侧丁字裤的结，两个人最私密的地方就这样直接地触碰着，然后他顺利地进入了。你一阵颤抖，一手放在他的肩膀上抚摸着他的胸膛，好不扭捏地开始律动。他托住你的臀部，你上下起伏时就没有那么累。

女上位永远是舒适又不适的。情潮一阵阵涌来，你情不自禁地加快律动，但体力却无法跟上想要的速度。你浑身发烫几乎要落汗。

“我们换个姿势，嗯？”他揉揉你的头发，你也在等他这句话。

于是他站起来并让你转身，你跪趴在沙发上。他再次进入你，你听见你们肉体撞击时的啪啪声和他加重的呼吸声。他趴在你身上，你不用动就能享受到被深入顶撞的快感，耳边他低低地呻吟像是春药，而你的娇喘是给他的回应。

“That's my good boy.”你情迷意乱地夸赞他。他忽然把你的头扭过来，有些粗暴地吻着你，甚至咬了你的下唇，好像在告诫你别小看他。

你没有，你当然没有，你一点点地紧缩下体，脑子里蹦出了星星，压抑不住地叫出了声。当你快感褪去然后瘫软下来时时，他都还没结束。

你更敏感了，因为他每一次抽插的幅度都刚刚好。你像被掌控了一般根本无法逃走。

他突然停下。你翻身想喘息都没来得及，却被他再次抱在怀里。经典的传教士姿势，你想。你抓着他的背，腿盘上他的腰。他舔咬你的耳朵，金棕色的头发蹭着你。他让你觉得很暖和，但你不知道是不是性爱的快感在作祟。

在你第二次高潮时，他终于也射了出来。你们搂抱着喘气，累得像是在音乐节上疯狂了一天似的。他有几绺头发被汗黏在了额头上，他看起来像一只被你驯服的兽。

“我知道那首歌哪里需要改了。”他吻了吻你的额头。“今晚留在我家吧。”

“我本来就没打算走。”

他没有立刻去改歌，而是把你抱进卧室放在床上。瞬间你就被和他身上一样的烟草味包围了，但并不觉得不舒服，而是很安心。你枕在他胸前，比做爱时更仔细的感受他的心跳和胸前的温度。

夜还很长，即便一觉醒来，也仍还可以做很多事情。


End file.
